


It Should Have Been Me

by Vespers_Reign



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, F/M, Regina's Perspective, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespers_Reign/pseuds/Vespers_Reign
Summary: Featuring an ended Swan Queen relationship, this is a jealous Regina’s reaction to her ex-girlfriend, Emma, the love of her life, marrying Captain Guyliner.Set to Yvonne Fair’s song, ‘It Should Have Been Me’ and written in first person from Regina's point of view.I do not own Once Upon a Time or it’s characters, nor do I own ‘It Should Have Been Me’.





	It Should Have Been Me

I was sitting on the roof top of the building diagonally across from the clock tower where the marriage between one Emma Swan and the handless wonder was taking place. I was in the front row of the ceremony with Zelena on one side of me, baby Robyn in her lap, and Henry on the other side. 

Dressed in our best, Henry in a dashing suit, Zelena in a metallic gold dress, Robyn in a peach coloured dress with a white coat and pink knitted beanie, curtesy of Granny, and myself in a white and wine coloured dress, we were waiting to watch the woman I love walk down the aisle. 

In a white dress and matching veil, I saw Emma Swan walking down the aisle flanked by the two idiots she calls parents. 

As she passed me by to get the alter where the one handed wonder waited, she turned and gave me a smile. 

When she got to the alter, Archie, the preacher for this ceremony, joined their hands. 

As he started speaking, I turned to Zelena, and none too quietly said, “It should have been me. You know it should have been me.”

Though Zelena tried shushing me, I continued, “Baby, how can you do this to me?” I asked towards Emma loud enough that she could hear. “You made a promise, that we’d never part. Then you turned around, and you broke my heart. Now you’re standing there, saying ‘I do’. Holding hands with Captain Guyliner.”

This time, it was Henry shushing me, whilst the two idiots glared at me. They knew about Emma and I, about how we loved each other. How Emma loved me, until that pirate came along. 

Turning to Henry, I again stated my case, “It should have been me. Oh, it should have been me. How could she do this to me?”

Archie’s voice cut across my words to Henry. He was asking that there be silence please, before continuing, “If any objections to this wedding, speak now, or forever, forever hold your peace.”

And I stood up and said, “It should have been me! No, it should have been me.” I’d jumped out of my seat by now and was screaming, “It should have been me! You’re blowing my mind Emma. People,” I addressed the congregation, “believe me, that Saviour is mine.” Turning back to Emma, I yelled, “You know it should have been me.”

I started to walk back up the aisle to leave when I turned back around to David, who was taking over the Sheriffs position whilst Emma was on her honeymoon, “Sheriff that pirate down there is a doggone thief, it should have been me.”

I left the roof top, muttering the whole way, “It should have been me. I understood when you were out there up to no good! It should have been me. Take your hands off of him, oh, it should have been me.”


End file.
